yourfavoritemartianrwjfandomcom-20200213-history
Benatar
Description Benatar is the British keytarist, pianist, and 2nd vocalist of Your Favorite Martian. Despite being a member of a rock band, Benatar dresses up in a formal attire. He wears a white collared shirt emblazoned with his trademark red tie, and a blue suit jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up. He also wears black demin jeans and plain white shoes. He is portrayed to be tall, confirmed to be 6'0 by Ray William Johnson. His blond hair is shown to be long in the front and combed to the left side with his eyes hidden from plain sight. Songs Featured * My Balls * Zombie Love Song * Bottles of Beer * Club Villain * The Stereotypes Song * Mr. DoucheBag * Grandma Got a Facebook * Tig Ol' Bitties * FIGHT TO WIN featuring Destorm * 8-BIT WORLD featuring Hoodie Allen * PUPPET BREAK-UP (dir. by Sam Macaroni) * WHIP YO KIDS featuring Nice Peter * BOOTY STORE * NERD RAGE!!! * EPILEPTIC TECHNO * DOOKIE FRESH * SANTA HATES POOR KIDS * SHITTY G * FRIEND ZONE * SHE LOOKS LIKE SEX REMIX feat. Mike Posner * WE LIKE THEM GIRLS (dir. by ForrestFire101) * ALIEN * WHITE BOY WASTED feat. Dumbfoundead * COMPLICATED * TAKE OVER THE WORLD * TEXT ME BACK * JUPITER * JUST A FRIEND (Biz Markie cover) * SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW (Pop cover of Gotye) * FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT(dance cover of Beastie boys) * LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE (rock cover of Eminen/Rihanna) * ROAD RAGE * MY BALLS (alt rock cover) * ALIEN (Unplugged) * JUMP AROUND (House Of Pain cover) * BARTENDER SONG (Rehab cover) * HIGH VOLTAGE (Linkin Park Cover) * BOOM HEADSHOT (YFM Mashup) Instruments Played #Keytar #Keyboard #Grand Piano #Guitar #Vocals Gallery Friendz.png NerdRage.png WhipYoKids.png Wanna see more pictures of Benatar? Click here! Trivia *One of Benatars' eyes are shown in "Tig Ol' Bitties". However, this is the only video that even one of Benatar's eyes were ever shown. *His speaking voice very high, with a British accent. His singing voice is much deeper than his speaking one. In "Road Rage", he did a heavy-metal voice on apart of it after the bridge, "Hey man, why you goin' so slow? The thing you oughta know is I'm the king of the road. Why you goin' so fast? Givin' the middle finger to the people you past. Now, I'm followin' you back to your home. 'Cuz I've got that road rage!". This "metal voice" was the deepest he's ever sounded, especially since Benatar used a cool, calming, slower, softer way of singing (kind of speaking like) on the bridge. (This calm, soft way of singing was also used in "White Boy Wasted" when Benatar was 'bridging' of the chorus, "Oh, it's the weekend! And you know what that means...Oh, it means it's mean to party!..It's time to party..."). *He usually carries his keytar everywhere he goes. *DeeJay and Benatar's full names/surnames are unknown. *Benatar is 6'0" (182 cm), according to an official shirt in Rays' website. *According to TV Tropes, Benatar went from being the band's silent guitarist/keytarist to being Puff's second singer. *In the songs, Benatar voiced by Jesse Cale (McSwagger), but in the series by Ray. *DeeJay is the only one in the series so far who hasn't expressed how he feels about Benatar, as Axel appears to hate him and Puff (as stated above) thinks he has no talent, doesn't deserve to be a legend, and that he's wack. *In "High Voltage", when it subtitles his name the 'R' rather looks like a 'K' instead. *Benatar plays piano as seen in Complicated, Text Me Back, My Balls (alt rock cover), Alien (Unplugged), and Bartender Song (Rehab cover). *Benatar's keytar used to look like a traditional bright red keytar, his current keytar has a maplewood guitar neck with an Ibanez guitar headstock and a dark red keyboard on the opposite end of it opposed to a normal keytar's keyboard being on the interior whereas his current on has the keyboard on the opposite end. *The guitar Benatar uses has changed as well. In the old animation he used a blue fender Stratocaster. In the new animation he uses a dark-grey guitar that resembles that of a Gibson SG with a flat bottom, Ebony neck, and custom Headstock. *Oddly enough, the current guitar Benatar uses, how said in Y.F.M.T.S. episode 4, belongs to Axel, why he doesn't use his Stratocaster is unknown. *He sings lead in Jupiter for the entire song, this is the first time Benatar has sung lead for a whole song. *Benatar is the only one who changed his haircut when YFM updated to the new animation style. This is likely to show disparity between him and Axel, as they had the same haircut in the old animation, except Axels hair was long in the back, and still is. * In "Friend Zone" his name was spelled as "Benetar". This is however unexplained how this could've happened; it is most likely a spelling error, though it could be his "myspacebook" name. *He also seems to have a very wide-ranged vocabulary, using words such as pyrotechnics and autoerotic asphyxiation. *In "Mr. DoucheBag" he seems to be wearing black gloves. *Benatar is a Christian, as seen in "Friend Zone". *Benatar does only rarely swear. He has only sworn in "Shitty G" and "Mr. DoucheBag". Other than that, he has never sworn. (Except for sort of 'balls' in the alternate rock cover, and 'middle finger' in 'Shitty G' and 'Road Rage' music video). He would of 'tenchinally' sworn even he's ever said, 'Bloody' (a mild British/Australian curse word), but he never has. He has also never used the phrase 'What the deuce?' which would of also kind of made him have cursed if he'd ever has said it. *Benatar was estimated as a moderately obedient guy. *The first song Benatar ever sung a verse to is Grandma Got A Facebook (chorus). *Benatar wears a different version of his basic outfit with instead of a sleeves-rolled-up, long-sleeved dark navy-blue jacket with a white undershirt and long red tie, he instead wears a plain, casual, short-sleeved, dark navy-blue tee shirt with a red number 1 sign on it (Version of his suit jacket color and tie of colors). *What's an error is that in "Grandma Got a Facebook", in the chorus he uses the phrase "pants", while in reality British people say 'trousers' which is the original name for the garments (Except that in England, when they say 'pants' it means 'underwear'). *He had sort of a "guitar fail" of having it attached to his waist while he was holding the microphone in "Mr. Douchebag". *Benatar is the 2nd fairest/palest flesh tone of the group, behind Axel. *He got a guitar solo in "She Looks Like Sex Remix". *Even though he's British, which most of the English tend to be very intelligent, Benatar appears to be not so bright, as shown in the 10th episode "What does it mean?", and by in #7, "That goes in your mouth?" (Meaning Puff probably put it in Benatar's butt-hole instead), and also "Good luck" at the very end in "BOOM HEADSHOT". Although he has had some brilliant moments, especially at "Bus Arrest" in "I'm sure if you just explain to her". Because that is the right thing for Puff to do; for Tig to understand and be aware of, plus be less upset in the process, as well. *Benatar had a rivalry with Mr. Douchebag. *Benatar's romance status(es) are unknown; except for the soft-light-cottoncandy-pink-haired, headbanded girl in "Friend Zone", when he wanted to get into a stronger relationship with her. (Although she was already dating "Mr. Douchebag"/Brock). Brock also stole his flowers from him to take her away from him on Benatar's and her "dining date" together. Because of the "I miss you!!! <3 UR B.F.F" he seemed kind of atttached (or stronger, obsessed) with her (probably because she refused to be 'more than friends' with him). And by Puff's rapping and the 'screen-shots', she sort of treated Benatar as her 'girlfriend', with making him shop for shoes for her and watch "Sex and the City" with her. Brock also took a girl from 'Wilton' (the nerd) in 'Just a Friend' cover. Also in 'Friend Zone', he (Benatar) and his love-interest were in a 'haunted-house-themed place', and an 'evil clown' with evil eyes and knives popped in front of them, and she got 'scared' and 'hugging' (or clung to) him, which made him blush to an almost-reddish light-pink tone. He's also blushing the same tone in the photograph in him and her in his wallet. He keeps pictures of her (and some with himself in them) in his bedroom (kind of awkward and stalkery). Also in the chorus of "Friend Zone" as the first line of it, he's singing out to her outside by her house, while she's looking gloomy and despressed out the window (Until 'Brock' comes along). Benatar also gets put in a 'prison cage' labeled "Warning You Are Now In The Friend Zone". And in after the song, it shows a 'flashback' (or "flash-on" or "flashward"), that sixty years have past, and she still rejects him. (Saying 'no' to a kiss (shaking head) when he still 'attempts' to kiss her and his 'dendters'/false teeth pop out). *It's also seen in the Y.F.M.T.S. wepisode "QUARANTINE" that Benatar keeps some photo's of him and the girl from "Friend Zone" pinned to his headboard. The same photo's from the video "Friend Zone." *An oddity some noticed, is that in the music video "Friend Zone" it is seen that PuffPuff seemed to emphasize with Benatar, looking at him (Benatar) from the corner of his (PuffPuff) eyes, and quite sadly, and seeing as how throughout past video's and YFM's webisodes, it is seen that PuffPuff dislikes and has little (If none at all) respect for Benatar. PuffPuff also seemed quite serious and down throughout the whole video. *By his slight-spudity, Benatar might somewhat be loosely portrayed as the male version of a stereotype dumb blond (The roles of dumb-blond stereotypes are mostly portrayed by females). *Sometimes Benatar is very temperamental. This can be seen in 'Complicated' (sort of, he had lots of empathy for Devil) YFM's spoof of Beastie Boys' 1987 song 'Fight for Your Right (to Party)', & Road Rage. *Benatar doesn't talk much with his speaking voice. *Benatar is generally the friendliest member of the band, the least being Puff. *Benatar is perhaps the youngest YFM band member, being born in the early 90s. He is also younger than Axel, one of the not-so-mature elders of the whole YFM boy band. Category:Band